Rude Ralph and the Transfer from Japan
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: "This is our new student, she transferred from Japan." Soft, blue eyes scanned the rows of chairs and the young 10-year-old female shyly smiled. Ralph's back straightened as he watched the pretty female fiddle about. "Uh, hi." She said nervously. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." KagXRalph what oh God what have I done? And no flames please! Don't like? Don't read, simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "This is our new student, she transferred from Japan." Soft, blue eyes scanned the rows of chairs and the young 10-year-old female shyly smiled. Ralph's back straightened as he watched the pretty female fiddle about. "Uh, hi." She smiled nervously. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Okay. I actually did a story with this pairing. I don't know how to process this in my brain, but I think somewhere in my mind I like it.

()

"Haha, yeah! Apparently we're getting a new student! But it's a girl." Henry said in disgust, chatting with his best friend Rude Ralph as they headed to Ashton Primary.

"Ugh, yuck!" Ralph stuck out his tongue, looking horrified. "Just what we need, another girl(!) No doubt as bad as Margaret."

"Nah, no one's as bad as Moody Margaret." Henry chuckled, smirking cheekily.

"L-look out!" A voice screamed. The two boys didn't look up in time and something whammed into Ralph. The brown-haired boy cried out and collapsed backwards, tumbling to the floor with the object that crashed into him.

"Oww,watch where you're going."

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" A feminine voice reached his ears. Ralph looked up only to gaze into bright blue eyes. The young female hovering over him quickly leaped to her feet. She held out her hand. Ralph, slightly dazed, took her offered hand and got up. "I-I'm just really lost, I don't know where to go. Could you please direct me to Ashton Primary?"

"Other way." Henry stated boredly. "Just follow the students going in that direction."

"Ah! Thank you! Arigato. Gomenasai for bumping into you." The dark-haired female apologised before turning and rushing off in the other direction.

"Never seen her before. Bet she's the new student." Henry scoffed. "Clumsy. Hey, you okay, Ralph?" He sent his friend a questioning look. Ralph cleared his throat and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... annoyed at her for bumping into me." Ralph smiled at Henry before the two boys continued walking.

"E-excuse me! Coming through! Watch out!" The female's voice was heard faintly in their ears. She rushed past many students until she bumped into Moody Margaret, knocking her to the floor. Henry and Ralph burst out laughing at the scene.

"Ugh! You brat, what d'you think you're doing?!" Margaret shrieked at her.

"I'm so sorry! Here," The young Asian female held out her hand to help her up. Margaret slapped her hand away. The dark-haired female flinched, pulling her hand close to her chest.

"You'll pay for this!" Margaret exclaimed as Sour Susan helped her up. The female allowed her bangs to shadow over her eyes. She released a quiet growl at the girl she pushed over before shoving past, pushing both girls down. Susan collapsed against a wall as Margaret fell into a puddle. She screeched in outrage. Henry and Ralph looked at each other before grinning.

"This girl isn't bad." Henry muttered, crossing his arms. He stared at the seething girl who was soaking wet. "Not bad at all."

The young female quickly made her way into the school gates, disappearing from sight. The two best friends walked past Margaret, sending taunts her way.

"So, bogeybrain, I see you and the new girl are best friends now!" Henry shot at the girl, making her glare at him in fury.

"Oooh! Shut up, snot for brains!" Margaret screamed at them, waving her clenched fists about. Henry and Ralph chuckled, heading past the school gates. There they bumped into their friends from the Purple Hand Gang. The new girl stood by the doors, watching them intently. Her bangs still covered her eyes, making her expression unreadable. The Purple Hand Gang discussed thoroughly on stinkbombs, goo-shooters and whatnot. Then the bell rung, signalling the start of the day. Students piled in quickly, rushing to their classes. The new girl sighed before making her way to the Head Teacher's office.

Chatter rose within the classroom of Miss Battle-axe as the young pupils awaited for their strict teacher to appear. The door swung open and Miss Battle-axe walked in.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student joining us. Come on, no need to be shy." Miss Battle-axe turned to the door. The young female stepped in, arms crossed over her chest shyly. "This is our new student, she transferred from Japan."

Ralph's back straightened when he noticed that the new girl's blue eyes were scanning the classroom. Her eyes landed on his and she smiled nervously, fiddling about.

"Uh, hi." She gulped, her cheeks flushing pink. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

()

Tell me again why I did this?


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, wow, I'm surprised you guys actually read this haha wow.

()

"Uh, hi." She gulped, her cheeks flushing pink. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, why don't you take the empty seat next to Gurinda? Raise your hand, Gurinda." Miss Battle-axe called, looking at her students. The dark-haired girl raised her hand, smiling at Kagome. The young Asian female quickly walked over and sat in the empty seat, the eyes of the other students watching her pass by. Her eyes stayed glued to the teacher as she tried to ignore the stares.

"Hi," Gurinda whispered to Kagome, making her look. "I'm Gurinda, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, as you know, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you too." Kagome smiled at the female she sat beside.

"I can tell we're going to be good friends." Gurinda mumbled. Kagome nodded in agreement as they both turned their attention to the teacher. Across the board was the word 'Homework', making many students groan in annoyance.

"Now, you're homework is to come up with a short yet imaginative story. It can be any genre. I expect everyone to get this homework done by the deadline, which is this Friday." Miss Battle-axe informed, sending Henry a look. "And I mean everyone." Henry groaned, resting his head in his hands.

Miss Battle-axe continued, bringing up history they would be studying as the morning dragged on. The bell had rung, making the students cheer and rush out for their break. Kagome ducked under the table to grab a book from her bag before she headed out of the room. She made her way outside and sat by the doors before opening her book she had brought from Japan about myths and legends. It was a present from her Grandmother before she passed away. Her eyes scanned over the Japanese text before a hand reached out and snatched the book from her fingers. Kagome gasped, quickly getting up.

"What is this gibberish?" In front of her was Margaret, who was staring at the words in confusion. Susan was next to her.

" is this gibberish?" She repeated, looking at the book.

"Give it back!" Kagome cried out, lunging forward to grab her book. Margaret moved out of the way, making Kagome yelp and fall to the ground. Margaret and Susan laughed at the struggling female.

"Why? It's just a dumb, old book." Margaret rolled her eyes. Kagome quickly got up and tried to grab her book again. The attempt failed as she tripped and collapsed to her knees. The book was dangled high in the air tauntingly until it was plucked from the rude girl's hand. Kagome felt hands on her shoulders as she was helped up.

"You know, Moody Margaret, this is why lots of people don't like you." Henry smirked, waving the book in her face teasingly. Kagome noticed the boy from earlier that she had bumped into had helped her stand. Margaret glared at them.

"Oooh! How dare you ruin my fun?! Let's go, Susan!" Margaret growled, stomping off in a direction. Susan followed closely behind.

"Honestly, what's her problem?" Kagome questioned. Henry passed we book back to her. "Thank you."

"It's probably because of this morning." Ralph shrugged. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's her fault for being so bossy and rude." She sighed, hugging her book close to her chest. "Mind if I hang with you guys?"

"But you're a girl!" Henry exclaimed. Kagome sent him a small glare.

"Stereotypical, much?" She mumbled. "Well, thanks again for helping me out."Kagome smiled. "Hey, random question, do either of you like bands? Like Killer Boy Rats? ACDC?"

"Killer Boy Rats is my favourite!" Henry said in surprise. Henry and Ralph glanced at each other before nodding.

"Say, Kagome, do you want to meet out friends?" Ralph offered. Kagome smiled before nodding.

"Sure!" The two boys led her towards their group of friends.

"Kagome, this is Beefy Bert, Aerobic Al, Greedy Graham and Brainy Brian." Henry introduced before wrapping an arm around Ralph's shoulders. "This is my best friend, Rude Ralph." The two friends grinned at each other. "And I'm Henry. Horrid Henry."

"Beefy? Aerobic? Greedy? Brainy? Rude? Horrid?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Interesting nicknames, I must say."

"We should think one for you." Al suggested.

"Go ahead." Kagome smiled.

"I dunno." Bert shrugged. The boys thought thoroughly as Kagome uncrossed her arms, holding her book.

"You're rather nice, you can also be clumsy." Henry muttered.

"Maybe Klutzy Kagome?" Brian suggested. Kagome nodded.

"Why not? It's an interesting nickname." She laughed softly.

"Then, Klutzy Kagome, would you like to join our group?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Sure! You guys seem like an awesome bunch!"

"Welcome to the purple hand gang!" Henry boomed, grinning wildly.

()

I didn't know what to do for this chapter xD


	3. Chapter 3

School had ended and the pupils hurried out, cheering loudly. Kagome walked beside Henry and Ralph, discussing random matters as they got to the gates.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to come round to mine? Ralph and I are hanging out." Henry offered. Kagome hummed, adjusting her bag.

"Sounds like fun! Let me ask my brother." She smiled as footsteps were heard.

"'Gome-chan." Hands clamped down on the young girl's shoulders. Kagome looked behind her to see her elder brother.

"Kairi!" She said happily, turning and giving the teen a hug.

"How was your first day?" Kairi smiled down at his little sister. She grinned.

"It was good. These are my friends, Henry and Ralph." Kagome gestured to the two boys, who waved. "Can I go round to Henry's house with them to hang out today?"

"I don't see why not." Kairi ruffled her hair. "Just have fun and be the good girl you are."

"Thanks, Kairi-kun! You're the best!" Kagome nodded. The elder male sent her a small grin before turning and walking off. Kagome looked at the two boys before sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Well then, let's get going!" Ralph smiled and the trio headed off down the street. They loudly sung songs by the Killer Boy Rats joyfully, getting lost in the tunes while enjoying each other's company. The four had bumped into Perfect Peter, the wormy little brother of Henry. And who was that he was with?

"Hello, Henry!" Peter greeted cheerfully. Henry glared at the bond boy.

"Go away worm." He snarled, making Peter frown. The boy he was with had black hair and brown eyes. He glanced at Kagome and grinned.

"Big sis!" He cheered. "You know Peter's brother?"

"Aito?" Kagome blinked in bewilderment. "Did you ask Kairi to hang out with your little friend?" Aito nodded, smiling brightly.

"Hai!" He said. "Peter asked if I wanted to come round to his house!"

"Oh, you're already making friends, I'm so glad." Kagome hugged the little boy. Henry and Ralph glanced at each other.

"Yes! We're going to go ahead. See you later!" Peter exclaimed happily and the two friends walked on.

"You have a little brother?" Ralph asked in confusion. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and responded sarcastically.

"Oh, no, that was just an absolute stranger who I randomly called my brother and hugged(!)" The Asian female smirked teasingly. Ralph turned bright red, and crossed his arms in embarrassment.

"You know what I mean, Kagome." He mumbled. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Still, I had to take the chance to embarrass you, Ralph." She replied, getting up on her toes and reaching up to ruffle Ralph's hair. The boy let out a sound of distress and exclaimed a loud 'hey!' while swatting her hand away. He shook his head to put his hair back in its rightful style. Ralph sent Kagome a playful glare.

"Well, let's just continue on." Henry laughed as they started walking again. Once the three got in the house, Henry yelled "MOOOOOOM! I'M HOME!" Henry's mother sighed, coming out from the kitchen.

"Hello, Henry, hello Ralph. Oh." Henry's mother looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled and bowed politely.

"Hello, I'm Kagome! I recently moved here from Japan, it's a delight to meet you." When Kagome straightened her back, she continued. "Henry offered for me to come round, I hope it isn't much of a bother." Henry's mother looked rather shocked. Her son was friends with a polite, _well mannered_ and _sweet_ **_girl_**. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too, Kagome. It's no bother." Henry's mother smiled at the young girl before sending her son a warning look that said 'don't taint the poor girl with your bad behaviour.' Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, wanna see my fort?" Henry asked. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Sounds like fun, Henry!" She agreed. The three sprinted off outside into the garden and straight to the fort. They got inside, laughing joyfully.

"So, what other bands and singers do you like?" Ralph asked. Kagome plopped onto the couch.

"Well, I like My Chemical Romance, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, stuff like that. I'm also a fan of now music. Like Rihanna, a little bit of Selena Gomez, and some other singers." Kagome confessed. Ralph and Henry loomed at each other. Those bands they haven't heard of.

"We haven't heard of those bands before." Henry admitted, scratching his head. Kagome gasped before straightening her back.

"Well, when I get the chance, I'll let you listen to them!" She promised. Ralph sat on the couch with her, then joined by Henry. Kagome went through her bag, humming softly. Then she pulled out a white packet and opened it. She offered it to Henry and Ralph. "Want some?"

"What are they?" Henry questioned, looking in to see multiples of drop-like shapes covered in blue tinfoil.

"Hershey's kisses." Kagome informed. "Cookies and cream flavoured. They're really nice." She insisted. The two boys reached in and grabbed one before unwrapping them from the foil. They ate it and hummed in delight.

"They're pretty good!" Ralph smiled. Kagome grinned back.

"Aren't they just?" She popped one into her mouth, smiling and shutting her eyes in joy at the delicious flavour of the Hershey's kiss. "Although, there was a weird thing my friend told me back in Japan." Kagome opened her eyes and tilted her head.

"What did your friend tell you?" Henry questioned, him and Ralph looking at Kagome. Kagome's cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh dear. Well, she said that there was a so-called 'fun' game you could play with these. She's 14 so she knows about this stuff. Well, apparently her and her boyfriend were eating them when he got an idea. He just popped a Hershey's kiss into his mouth and then kissed her. French." Kagome's cheeks darkened. "No thank you! No siree Bob!"

"Eww, that's disgusting." Both boys stuck their tongues out in disgust. The trio continued to play about until it became late. The sky darkened a bit, telling the three friends it was time to go. Ralph and Kagome both waved goodbye to Henry before walking outside the house.

"So, which way are you headed?" Kagome asked. Ralph pointed to the left.

"That way. You?"

"Other way." Kagome's thumb jerked to the right.

"Then I'll walk with you." Ralph stated. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh no, you don't have to!" She gasped. "It's fine, I can get there by myself."

"I'm walking with you to make sure you don't get lost. Now, what's your address?" Ralph turned to Kagome. She sighed and informed him of the address. He nodded. "Let's go then." The two begun walking. They didn't get two steps to the right when a rustling caught their attention. The sound was so abrupt that Kagome squealed in fear and latched onto Ralph, hiding her face in his red hoodie. Ralph yelped in surprise when she grabbed him, the petite female shivering slightly in the dim air.

Nervously, Kagome slowly rose her head up only for her cheeks to turn bright pink when her eyes met with Ralph's. Both stood there, awkwardly blushing, before looking up to see a bird up in the tree, ruffling it's feathers.

"Oh." Kagome quickly let go of Ralph's hoodie. "S-sorry, Ralph." She scratched the back of her neck, looking down at the ground. Ralph cleared his throat, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.

"D-don't worry about it." He insisted, looking away. "Good thing I'm not letting you walk on your own, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad my brother's already home, don't want him seeing this." The two laughed softly. They didn't notice the eyes watching them closely, narrowed dangerously.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Kagome ended up walking to school with Gurinda when she bumped into her.

"So, how was your first day yesterday?" Gurinda asked the smaller female. Kagome sighed, shrugging.

"It was okay. Margaret and Susan bothered me but Henry and Ralph saved me." She admitted, her arms wrapped around her book. Gurinda looked at her in surprise when she said that Henry and Ralph had stood up for her.

"Really? Henry and Ralph helped you?" She questioned in confusion, earning a nod. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. They're really nice." Kagome said, looking at Gurinda and smiling at her. "I wouldn't change them for the world." Gurinda was stunned into silence for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Do you want to meet my friends Linda and Soraya?" She suggested. Kagome hummed softly in thought before nodding.

"Why not? I could do with being more social." She laughed. The two girls continued to the school and Gurinda introduced Kagome to Lazy Linda and Singing Soraya. Kagome won over their good sides easily and they became quick friends. She found out that Soraya enjoyed music and liked to sing, which was something she was fond of doing. The girls even laughed when Linda fell asleep. That was when Kagome was called to.

"Hey, Kagome." A voice said from behind her. Kagome swiveled round only to see Ralph and Henry.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted, smiling brightly. "Thank you for having me round yesterday, Henry! I had fun." Soraya, Gurinda and Linda all looked at each other, mentally having a conversation. "And thank you, Ralph, for your help yesterday."

"Oh, it was no problem." Ralph insisted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"We'll see you in class, Kagome." Henry muttered. Kagome waved goodbye as the two boys turned and walked off. When she turned back to her new friends, they were grinning at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"We just suspect that one of them likes you in _that_ way!" Soraya smiled wildly, a bright gleam in her eye. Kagome took a step back, her own eyes wide.

"No way! I doubt it. No one would like me like that." She shook her head violently. "We're just friends."

"That what they all say. I think it's cute!" Gurinda clasped her hands together. Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling softly.

"You guys are so weird." She laughed. The bell rung, telling the students to go to their classes. The four females went to their classroom and sat in their seats. Miss Battleaxe entered the room, narrowing her eyes at the students and telling them to quiet down. The lesson started. Miss Battleaxe droned on when quiet giggling erupted from some students. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked around, only to see pupils with their mouths covered while they laughed. Deciding to ignore it, Kagome looked ahead.

Ralph was confused with all the giggling until some students glanced at him before sniggering. Kagome glanced at him and mouthed 'what's everyone laughing about?' The boy shrugged in confusion. Kagome sighed before turning to the front. That was when she heard Gurinda giggling quietly. Kagome glanced at her friend only for her eyes to widen. In Gurinda's hand was a slip of paper with the words **YOUNG LOVERS** printed on the top. Underneath was a picture of Kagome and Ralph. They were both fairly close and staring at each other. Their cheeks were flushed pink and Kagome's hands were clenching his hoodie. Gurinda passed it on to someone else, making Kagome pale visibly.

"Where the heck did you get that!?" Kagome hissed quietly. Gurinda looked at the girl and suddenly felt bad for laughing. Kagome's eyes were wide and filled with panic.

"I'm sorry for laughing." She said regretfully. Kagome buried her face in her hands, trying not to cry. Who in their right minds would do this?

The piece of paper was passed to many other students. Ralph noticed Kagome hunch over and immediately wondered what was wrong until the piece of paper landed on his desk. His eyes went wide at what was on it. Henry looked over his shoulder only to cough in surprise. Ralph scrunched up the paper and growled quietly. Who saw them? Who thought it would be fun to do this?

The laughter gradually got louder until Miss Battleaxe screamed at them to shut up, effectively making them calm down. Kagome felt so embarrassed, her tears leaking through her fingers. When lunch rolled around, the students piled through the halls. Many were gathered around the bulletin board, laughing. Kagome pushed past to see what was funny only to be stopped by her little brother.

"You never told me you were in a relationship." Aito tilted his head in confusion. Kagome felt something boil deep within her and she shot forward, snatching the paper from the board and ripping it up.

"Who did this?" Kagome muttered, the paper being clenched in her fist.

"I want to know, too." Ralph's voice was heard behind her. Kagome looked back at him. He looked furious.

"Who would do this?" Kagome asked him. Ralph thought for a second before his eyes widened in realisation.

"I think I may know who." He hissed quietly, turning his head in the direction of loud laughing.

"Oh look! It's the young lovers." Margaret laughed, Susan following.

"Yeah, young lovers." She repeated, laughing. Ralph glared at the two angrily.

"Watch your backs." He growled, taking a step forth. Kagome's eyes widened. Was Ralph really going to fight them right now? In school? Not wanting to see her friend hurt, Kagome quickly moved forward and grabbed his arm.

"Please, calm down." She begged. Ralph looked back to see her eyes were wide and pleading. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, or for you to get into trouble." He nodded and Kagome released him when Margaret continued.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend and back off!" She taunted. Kagome sent her a glare and pushed Ralph behind her, a raging storm forming inside.

"Shut up, Margaret! It's funny how you don't know the real story! Ralph and I are just friends. Leave him alone." She demanded, crossing her arms. "You're angry at me for accidentally bumping into you but it was your fault the second time I pushed you."

"You angered me!"

"And I apologised but you were rude and inconsiderate, not accepting my apology. So you go out of your way to make up a rumour." Kagome said, making Margaret go silent. "You know, if you had just accepted my apology and let me help you up, everything would be fine and dandy. Let's forget about this and leave it alone." Stunning the girl, Kagome grabbed Ralph's wrist and dragged him into the cafeteria to get their lunch before sitting with Henry. Once the situation was explained to Henry, he reassured that it would pass by in a few days. Kagome sighed in aggravation, rubbing her temples.

()

Well... I'm glad people actually like this xD also very surprised. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome flopped down onto her bed, absolutely shattered. After the embarrassment of that stupid slip of paper, calming her friend down, explaining it to everyone and yelling at Margaret, she was so exhausted. And it was only her second day at school, too! Kagome rolled onto her side, sighing softly while her eyes were shut. She thanked the Gods she was home at last. A small cat climbed onto her bed, purring. Kagome's eyes opened slightly and she smiled at the cat, lifting her hand to stroke it behind it's ears. The cat purred even louder in response.

"Hello, Kilala." She greeted to the small, cream-coloured feline. Kilala meowed at her before licking Kagome's fingertips. Kagome giggled gently before sitting up. Kilala clambered onto her lap and lay down, flicking her fluffy tail back and forth. Kagome fondly stroked the cat, humming. Her mind drifted off to the events of today, groaning in aggravation. Honestly, that Margaret girl really grates on her nerves. Kagome hoped she and her friends wouldn't get much trouble from her or her lackey, Susan. Kagome moved a stranding of hair behind her ear before a knock came at the door. "Come in." She called. The door swung open to reveal her little brother. He walked over and sat with her on the bed.

"Hello, 'Gome-chan!" He greeted with a large smile. Kagome smiled softly.

"Hey, kiddo. How was your day?" She asked, ruffling the boy's hair. Aito laughed loudly before he started to speak.

"Well, Miss Lovely let us write stories!" Aito continued, babbling on about his day. Kagome listened, like the good elder sister she was, and conversed with him, throwing in a couple of 'no way's and 'that's amazing's. Aito looked at his sister. "So, what about your day?"

"Ah, gee whizz. Well, someone in my year did spread a rumour by taking a picture out of context. I'm just glad everything will go in a couple of days." Kagome shook her head. "Still, I feel sorry for Ralph. I mean, people thought that _he_ was dating _me_." Kagome laughed, crossing her arms. "Ridiculous, right?"

"No, I think it would work." Aito confessed. Kagome quickly turned to her brother in confusion. He went on. "He's been a really good friend these couple of days and he helped you get home yesterday! I don't know about you, but I say he likes you, even if he doesn't realise it yet." Kagome blinked before smiling. She patted his head.

"You know, Aito, I'm the one whose supposed to give you advice, not the other way around." She laughed, making Aito laugh as well. The siblings enjoyed each other's company until they had to go downstairs for their dinner.

Kagome found herself lying in bed, her lamp next to her bed switched on. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was to come tomorrow. She thought of her newest friends ad led fondly when Ralph came to mind. That was when she quickly sat up.

_"Oh dear Lord,"_ She thought nervously. _"It's only been two days! I can't believe this is happening. I'm getting a crush on Ralph already!"_ Kagome flopped back onto the bed, her eyes as wide as saucers. She slapped her cheek gently, shaking her head slightly. _"Oh Kagome, you absolute baka."_

When the very next day rolled around, Kagome tiredly trudged to school. After her realisation last night, Kagome barely got much sleep due to many things running through her head. The young girl stopped outside of the gates to wait for her friends. When Henry and Ralph finally came round, they greeted the petite female.

"Good morning, Kagome." Henry said. Kagome yawned and nodded at him.

"You look extremely tired. Are you all right?" Ralph asked, looking at the girl with concern.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. Just things going through my head." Kagome admitted, shrugging. Another yawn escaped past her lips and her eyes dropped shut as she covered her mouth. The Japanese girl still sent a rather bright but tired smile at the two boys before the trio walked into the school grounds. They made their way towards the rest of the Purple Hand Gang, who were discussing random matters. The group brought up random subjects to talk about with each other before the bell rung. The members went inside and headed to Miss Battleaxe's classroom. They sat in their seats and waited for their teacher. Someone poked Kagome in the back. She turned around only to see Margaret.

"I thought about what you said yesterday and you were right. I'm sorry." The bossy girl apologised, making Kagome's eyes widen with shock. She was rather surprised Margaret was apologising, seeing as she seemed like a really stubborn girl. Nonetheless, Kagome smiled sweetly.

"I accept your apology, Margaret. I'm glad we're on good terms now." She replied. Margaret smiled at her and Kagome turned back around when Miss Battleaxe entered the classroom to start the lesson. Ralph looked at Margaret, very surprised at what just took place in front of him. Moody Margaret? _Apologising?_ Was the world _ending_ or something? Was Margaret sick? Ralph narrowed his eyes at Margaret, thinking deeply.

_"If she's apologising, it may be for no good."_ He thought, humming. _"Just what are you up to, Margaret?"_

()

Aaand here is chapter five! I am really glad you guys like this story, though. I'm surprised that anyone really did want to read this.


	6. Chapter 6

When lunch had come round, Kagome was about to walk towards Henry and Ralph when Margaret led her in an opposite direction.

"Oh, you're just going to love the girls!" Margaret squealed. Kagome glanced back at Henry and Ralph, a rather puzzled expression on her face. Telling by their looks, they were just as clueless as she was. Margaret pulled her into the line with Susan, chatting animatedly. Kagome stood silently, not knowing what to say. She glanced behind herself to see Henry and Ralph a few people back. She sent them a pleading look. Margaret caught her attention and began to talk about something. Kagome pretended to be interested when really she couldn't be bothered with talking about fairy toys and whatnot. Once getting her lunch, Kagome was pulled to a table and sat down.

"Hi, Katie!" Gurinda greeted, smiling at the foreign girl. Kagome smiled back.

"Hi, Gurinda." She replied before looking at her food in disgust. It looked like disgusting slop, as normal. "Yeah, I'm going to avoid lunch today, this looks disgusting and," Kagome sniffed slightly and gagged. "Rancid."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of switching to packed lunch." Soraya said. Kagome nodded, thinking it wasn't a bad idea.

"So, like, what was life like back in Japan for you?" Susan asked, folding her arms. Kagome hummed, taking a sip of the water which seemed like the only thing she could consume without being sick.

"What can I say? It was amazing. I had great friends, there were nice teachers, the school lunches were definitely better. I lived on a Shrine with my family but as you know, we moved here. I helped my mum through the shrine as a shrine maiden, or as we call them, a miko." Kagome started to get lost, telling tales of when she lived in Japan. The girls she sat with became extremely intrigued and were baffled once she finished. Kagome felt her chest tighten with all the memories from home and her eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Wow, life in Japan sounds amazing for you." Gurinda murmured in amazement. Kagome nodded before getting up.

"I'm going to put my tray away. I'll see you guys later." She sent them a strained smile before taking her tray and emptying the contents before putting her tray away and heading out of the cafeteria. Kagome sighed, running a hand through her long hair as her tears started to leak from her eyes. She was poked in the shoulders and Kagome quickly wiped her eyes and turned only to see Henry and Ralph.

"Hey, Kagome." Henry said, holding a football. "Wanna join us outside?"

"D'you know what? That sounds just perfect." Kagome replied. The three headed outside and messed about, kicking the ball and talking. "I prefer hanging with you guys. I just felt of place with all the girls."

"That's good to know. You're one of us." Ralph kicked around for a bit before passing it to Henry. Kagome felt warmth when she heard that.

_"One of them. Wow..."_ She thought as the ball was passed to her. She played around, kicking it up a few times before passing it back to Ralph.

"Mind telling me what you boys get up to sometimes?" Kagome asked. Henry caught the ball and both boys looked at each other with large smiles.

"We might have to sit down for this." Henry laughed, making Kagome wonder what adventures these two have been up to. They sat on a bench and the two boys started describing things they've done, bringing gasps or laughter from the small female. When they came to Henry getting messages mixed up, Kagome looked at Ralph and made a comment that she never knew he could be a romantic, making Henry laugh. Before they could continue, the bell rung. Music. The students hurried in and Henry, Ralph and Kagome headed to the hall. There, Miss Battleaxe stated to the students that they would be singing for a few weeks, making boys groan but girls exclaim in excitement. Kagome turned to her two close friends, only to see they weren't excited like she was. Books were passed around and Kagome looked at the cover. Amy McDonald?

"Who's Amy McDonald?" Al questioned. Many students didn't know this singer, excluding Kagome and Soraya.

"She's a singer from Scotland." Miss Battleaxe stated. "She was one of my favourites." She set up a CD player and started a song . "Go to page 6 and sing if you know it. If you don't, listen carefully." The start of Let's Start A Band filled everyone's ears and Kagome couldn't help but sing along with Soraya, making Henry and Ralph stare at her. Since when did she sing?!

When school was finally over, Kagome outstretched her arms outside.

"Ah~!" She cried out, stretching. That's when Henry and Ralph spoke.

"You sing?!" Both boys exclaimed. Kagome turned to them, a genuine innocent look on her face.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" She asked, tilting her head. "I love to sing, I find it fun."

"Hey, do you two want to come round to mine?" Ralph asked, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm in." Both said to Ralph. They smiled at each other and headed down the streets. That was when Margaret appeared out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"I've been needing to talk to you!" She said, sending a glare to Henry and Ralph. "Do you want to come round to my house?" Before Kagome could decline, Ralph butted in, sending Margaret a just as powerful glare.

"Sorry, Margaret. She already agreed to come to mine." He stated, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her away from Margaret. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, I won't drop something I agreed to first for something else." She promised, looking at Ralph. He turned to see her sincere look and his tense body relaxed slightly. Kagome slowly pried his hand from her arm to make sure he wouldn't grab on again. She turned to Margaret and smiled sweetly. "I would love to but, as Ralph said, I'm going to his house. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" Margaret said, still glaring at the two boys. She walked off, making Ralph fully relax. Kagome turned to Ralph and smiled.

"Don't worry, see? I'm still here!" She insisted. Ralph still looked annoyed, making her pout. "What do I have to do to make you happy? Hug you? 'Cause I will!" Ralph's eyes widened when the girl launched forward and gave him a big hug. Henry sniggered behind his hand at the surprised expression on his face.

"Uuh..." Ralph let out an unsure sound as Kagome pulled back. She smiled.

"You happy now?" She asked, tilting her head. Ralph coughed before nodding.

"Uh, yeah... let's," Ralph cleared his throat. "Let's go." Kagome nodded before they continued walking. Henry smirked at Ralph, who rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Ralph muttered to his horrid friend, who gave an oh-so innocent look.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio entered the house, only to be greeted with a smiling woman. Ralph's mother.

"Ah, you're back from school. And who's this?" Ralph's mum looked at Kagome.

"Hello, Mrs Rhodes!" Kagome smiled sweetly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I recently moved here and befriended your son." Mrs Rhodes looked at the girl in surprise.

"What a polite young girl. I hope you boys don't corrupt her." Mrs Rhodes sent the two boys a warning look. "Ralph, your father is in the living room, go and say hello." Ralph nodded.

"Will do, mum." He stated, walking over to a door and entering with Kagome and Henry following. "Hey, Dad." Ralph greeted. The man looked up and smiled at his son. Kagome was shocked at how they looked so alike.

"Hello, Ralph! Have a good day at school?" Mr Rhodes said. "And who is this? Don't tell me, you have a girlfriend now?" He smirked. Kagome and Ralph both blushed. Before they could deny it, Henry spoke up.

"Oh, no they're not. But I would ship it." He grinned.

"Shut up, Henry!" Kagome exclaimed, crossing her arms. Henry laughed.

"Only joking!" Henry held up his hands in defence. Kagome and Ralph both glared at the boy. Mr Rhodes chuckled, watching the three friends with amusement. Kagome moved a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to Ralph's father and bowing.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and no, I am not in a romantic relationship with your son. We are only friends." Kagome insisted, sending a look to Henry who looked innocent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Mr Rhodes replied, watching the girl straighten her back. "It's a bit of a shame, really. I wouldn't mind having a girl like you as a daughter-in-law." Kagome coughed awkwardly.

"Oookay, Dad, we're going." Ralph said, grabbing his two friends and pulling them out of the living room and up the stairs. "That was awkward."

"Your dad seems to like shipping us." Kagome shook her head in exasperation.

"Erm, shipping?" Ralph looked at Kagome in confusion.

"Well, there are things where people like the thought of two people being a couple. That's called a ship." Kagome explained. "Plus, it doesn't exactly help that you grabbed Henry by the arm but you grabbed me by the hand." Ralph paused and looked back at her again. Kagome raised an eyebrow and lifted her left hand which was being held by Ralph's right. Ralph quickly let go of her hand and released Henry's arm.

"Oh, that definitely _doesn't_ help." He laughed nervously. Kagome released a quiet laugh of her own. Henry cleared his throat.

"If you two are done flirting, shall we head on?" Henry grinned mischievously when Ralph and Kagome blushed. They wordlessly entered Ralph's room in an awkward silence before discussing the strange way Margaret was acting.

"So, Margaret seemed like she wanted to keep me away from you guys all day. I wonder why?" Kagome hummed in confusion.

"I don't like it." Henry replied. "Ralph and I think she's up to something."

"Really?" Kagome looked at the two boys. "I wonder why?"

"We don't know and its really annoying." Ralph crossed his arms, concentrating. Kagome looked at him before sitting on his bed, swinging her legs. Ralph gulped softly as it processed in his brain. The only female to ever enter his room was his mother and now Kagome was in here and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He cleared his throat. "I don't like it either. She might be planning something bad."

"Aww, are you guys worried about me being used?" Kagome teased, still swinging her legs back and forth, the end of the fabric of her Black skirt fluttering at her knees. "That's sweet, you two, but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, I'm not five years old."

"Yeah, but-" Henry was cut off.

"No buts. I'm a black belt and I can use a bow and arrows. Not to mention, since I was six, I've been learning how to use a katana and a steel fan." Kagome smiled brightly at the two boys. They looked very impressed.

"Woah, that's so cool, Kagome!" Henry said, grinning. Kagome giggled softly.

"Thank you, Henry!" She responded, her legs still moving.

"You've got to teach us." Ralph said in awe. Kagome tapped her chin, humming in thought and looking at the ceiling.

"That's a good idea, Ralph! It'll be fun." Kagome looked at him and sent him a smile. Ralph felt his cheeks burn at the look on her face. He covered it up by smiling at her.

"It would be great fun. I'd like to try and use a katana."

"Oh, it's absolutely wonderful! If you watch closely, it looks and feels like a sort of dance, twirling and dodging your enemies while thrusting your sword forward and around." Kagome spoke fondly, a distant sound in her voice and a far away look in her eye. She sighed blissfully. "I love to use a katana and a steel fan. I just feel so free when I practice."

"It sounds great." Ralph smiled gently at the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

"Swimming?" Henry sent Ralph and Kagome an exasperated look. "We're swimming?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Kagome nodded, hauling her Black duffel bag over her shoulder. She patted down her Black skirt before fiddling with her white blouse.

"It'll be fun, Henry!" Kagome insisted, smiling at him. Ralph looked at her as they got on the bus.

"Yeah. I quite enjoy swimming." He said. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Just like the match made in heaven to both like swimming." He sighed, making the two other ten year olds blush.

"Oh, whatever." Kagome muttered. "I'm going to talk to Gurinda." Kagome made her way to sit beside Gurinda and Linda, smiling at them. The two girls were comparing swimming costumes before smiling back at Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome! I just got a new swimming costume! What do you think?" Gurinda held up the one piece red swimming costume with ruffles on it.

"It'll look lovely, Gurinda. Umm, not a two piece?" Kagome glanced at Linda's blue and pink swimsuit before biting her lip. Both girls shook their heads.

"Like, why? Have you got a two piece?" Linda questioned. Kagome nodded nervously, blushing softly.

"Well, I'm not surprised! We haven't even started in the chest area yet!" Gurinda said casually, making Kagome blush. "I'm guessing you're an A?"

"Yeah, you've guessed right." Kagome scratched the back of her neck. She cleared her throat softly.

"You'll be fine, Kagome. And you're gonna look so nice in it! Maybe even catch someone's attention, ey?" Gurinda smirked. Kagome raised her eyebrow until Gurinda gestured to Ralph. Kagome blushed.

"Oh, please. There's nothing going on between him and I, Gurinda!" Kagome murmured, her eyes darting towards the dark-haired boy. Gurinda and Linda looked at each other with wide smiles. Kagome cleared her throat again. "I'm going to sit with Henry and Ralph. I'll talk to you later." Kagome got up and made her way towards the boys.

"Oh, hey Kagome. What were you three chatting about? You seemed to be getting very embarrassed." Henry said, looking at Katie from his seat by the window. Ralph was sat next to him. Kagome sat on the seat close by so she could just turn her head to the side to talk to them, sitting next to Andrew.

"Oh, it was nothing. Girl stuff." Kagome insisted nervously, setting her duffel bag down. She moved her braid over her shoulder before smiling at the two boys. The bus started and they started driving off. Mr Soggington called out the register and Kagome rested her head back on the seat, humming quietly. She moved a loose strand of hair out of her face, turning back to Henry and Ralph. "So, you two, have you got your swimming trunks?"

Yeah, I do." Ralph said, smiling. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I have mine but I still don't want to do it." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Kagome giggled gently.

"What about you, Kagome?" Ralph looked at the girl. "Do you have yours?I recently got some new blue trunks."

"Yes, I have mine. You'll find out what it looks like at the swimming pool." She smiled at him, tapping the side of her nose. The ride continued with the buzz of conversation until they stopped. The students all piled out quickly, excluding Henry who really despised swimming. Kagome stretched, arching her back and sighing. "Finally out of that bus." Kagome mumbled before the pupils made their way inside and split between their gender-specified changing rooms. Kagome ended up staring at her swimming costume for a bit before removing her clothing and putting it on. When she walked out of her cubicle, Gurinda gasped.

"You look amazing, Kagome!" Gurinda exclaimed, hurrying over already in her swimsuit. Kagome blushed, adjusting her bikini. It was black with red floral designs. The other girls crowded around the shy girl, complimenting her appearance.

"Thank you, really, but we must be getting out there." She said in embarrassment. The girls moaned in annoyance but exited the changing room. Kagome let out a sigh of relief until a flash went off, startling her. Gurinda smiled, holding up her phone.

"It's a nice photo. I'll send it to you later." Gurinda insisted, making Kagome blush. Gurinda put her phone away before linking arms with Kagome and pulling her out of the changing rooms. The two girls got into the water and Kagome swam over to Ralph who was staring at her. They awaited for Henry to get in and talked to each other.

"I, uh, I think your swimming costume is very... nice." Ralph cleared his throat, looking away. Kagome blushed and looked in the opposite direction. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Th-thanks, Ralph." She murmured nervously. The two looked at each other at the same time. They stared for a few seconds before Henry cleared his throat, now close to them. Kagome and Ralph quickly glanced in different directions, both blushing.

"If you two are done with flirting, let's just talk until we have to get out." Henry shivered, strongly opposed to being there in the water. Kagome and Ralph turned to Henry, glaring.

"We weren't flirting!" They exclaimed in sync, making Henry grin. Kagome sighed in annoyance, shutting her eyes before leaning back so she was floating on the surface of the water. She stayed like that for a bit, relaxing until Mr Soggington told them all to start swimming around the pool. Kagome dived under the water, swimming around for a bit before resurfacing, her long hair loose from its braid. She moved her hair by dunking her head underwater and flicking it back. She glanced around for a bit until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Looking for this?" Margaret's voice came from behind her. Kagome turned around and Margaret handed her her hair bobble. Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Margaret." She said before going to tie her hair back until Margaret stopped her.

"Leave your hair out for now. It looks really nice." Margaret insisted. Kagome nodded, putting the bobble around her wrist. "So, would you like to come to mine after school today?"

"Umm, sure, sounds like fun!" Kagome smiled brightly at the bossy girl.

"Great! I'll see you after school, then." Margaret nodded her head before swimming off. Kagome smiled softly. Maybe Margaret wasn't planning anything. Maybe she was really being nice.

()

Sort of awkward chapter! Yaaay!


End file.
